Mine Forever
by JazzylovesTransformers
Summary: Nobody said having a part of an alien inside you was going to be easy. Unsure of pairings at this stage: definitely Megatron/OC & Starscream/OC. Possible Soundwave/OC & Shockwave/OC; maybe a couple of others. Update when I know.


_Your superiors have been compromised._

_These are your orders: hunt them down and bring them in- alive._

* * *

You always knew your day was depressing, when Math was the only subject you were looking forward to.

Jay reclined in her seat, brushing stray strands of hair out of her eyes as she vacantly stared into space, impatiently waiting for the teacher to stop talking shit and get back to Facebook. Mr. Branson, her beyond middle-aged and boring math instructor, wasn't so much a teacher as a supervisor. All he was good for was writing confusing-as-fuck notes on the board, telling you you were going to fail in life, and playing away on his computer whilst he expected his students to be doing work. Sometimes, Jay had to wonder how she still managed to pass his class with reasonable grades. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that what they were doing now they had pretty much done all of last year, but she knew that would soon stop giving her an advantage... in other words, sooner or later her grades were going to be fucked. Why was her school so renowned for picking out either the hopeless or pedophilic teachers?

A small sigh passed through her lips as the "teacher" continued to rave on. Bored, she made the most of her position at the back of the class, and swept her eyes over her fellow sufferers- some of which, she was surprised to learn, were actually listening. Wow. Clearly they weren't going to fail math and be "toilet cleaners for the rest of their lives." See, Jay didn't like Math for the teacher. No. She just liked it for the people in her class... or majority of them, anyway.

On the opposite side of the room, luckily well away from her, was the "cool" group; or a couple from there, anyway. And she said "cool" because they were really just a bunch of bitchers who liked to tear everyone else down to claw their way to the top. Shannon, Tori and April- all three under Queen Bee Lauren's rule. Once upon a time, what seemed like an eternity ago, Jay had been friends with them. Back then, it hadn't bothered her. Nowadays... she was literally repulsed by the thought. The popularity was fine. The people... not so much. She'd split off from them. Joined the more easygoing popular group that had connections to Queen Bee, but only talked to them out of politeness. Jay didn't blame them. She just counted herself lucky that they gave her a chance at all, considering where she originated from.

In the middle of the class sat the smarter ones, possibly being classified as nerds, mixed in with more popular and equally as bitchy guys. The guys there could be pure assholes. Especially Joel. What Jay wouldn't do to kick his ass some day. He was the kind of guy who purposely constructed awkward situations, just for a laugh and to look "cool." (By now, Jay was beginning to note her overuse of the word "cool"). It drove her insane, especially when she was the target. He made it nearly impossible to ignore.

Behind them, in the back row, sat another part of Jay's current group. Maddy, Mary-Ann, Makayla and Alyssa. Jay tended to have mixed opinions on them. Mary-Ann was probably the best shit-stirrer in the group, and the one who (not-surprisingly) got on with the Queen Bees the best. Maddy... Jay wasn't so sure about Maddy. She was quiet, but not in a shy way. It was more a stand-offish way that caused most to shy away out of sheer intimidation. Sweet-tempered and joyous Makayla, coupled with shy and loving Alyssa, seemed to be able to put up with it however. Jay had to give them credit for that.

In front of where Jay was sat the annoying social rejects; the ones who thought themselves popular but somehow managed to piss everyone off. And beside Jay? Mary-Ann's twin Alistair on one side, her good friend Valerie on the other side. Alistair, much to her surprise, actually appeared to be listening for once. Valerie... was texting. Of course.

"Maybe you should be paying attention," Alistair remarked slyly, eyes flicking to the side as Jay began to pull her own cell phone out of her only pocket.

Damn her school uniform.

"Nah, that's what you're here for," she teased, flicking him a playfully smug look.

All he did was screw his face up and childishly poke his tongue out, making her smirk and do the same in kind. At least Alistair was nothing like his twin. In both looks and personality.

* * *

"Look alive, sunshine!" a familiar voice cooed; a seconds warning for Jay before two arms were thrown around her in an awkward hug from behind.

She laughed, grinning at the over-enthusiasm of her good friend Zaine. The moment she was released from his bear hug, she spun around to return his large grin, feeling her mood immediately lighten at the appearance of her good friend. He tended to have a way of doing that; brightening up a room with his mere presence. It made Jay glad she had a friend like him around. Behind Zaine his best mate, and Jay's beloved family friend, Adrian casually strode up towards them, a small smile of amusement on his face. Sometimes Jay had to wonder how they survived each other, with Zaine being a hyperactive over-enthusiast, and Adrian being a lot more level-headed and deeper.

Following Adrian was the rest of his gang- complete with the jocks, jokesters and "average joes"... oh, and Zara. Their only female, as well as their own, personal obsessive romantic. This group was one that got along quite well with Jay's: some of the people in it, ironically enough, she had known for far longer than anyone in her own circle of friends. Braxton, Tyler, Damien and Zara were the only others she knew well. Thristan and Seth, she had also spoken to on occasion. Though that was now generally frowned upon ever since Thristan had cheated on his girlfriend with the same Shannon in Jay's math class. That girlfriend, funnily enough, had actually been Jay's group leader; Evangeline, though she much preferred the nickname Eva. There was something about her name that she just despised.

Some of the group stopped in a semi-circle around Adrian, Zaine and Jay, whilst the others kept walking and called out half-rushed goodbyes as they hurried to catch the bus and beat the freshman to a seat. They'd have to be fast. Those little fuckers ran to the bus.

Remaining were the people who were either walking or getting their own ride home- really, the only people of interest at the moment were Tyler, Braxton, Damien and Zara. Tyler, the absolute lust who everyone seemed to crave, closely followed by his sports-fanatic friend Braxton... or "Duffman" as we liked to call him, based on the amount of times we'd seen him get drunk. Damien the chilled jokester who really just didn't give a fuck, and Zara the type of girl who was constantly searching for "the One." Even if "the One" was every single guy who seemed to walk into her life. They all made a very interesting group to hang out with on the way to and from school. Though Damien would probably be getting a ride with Michael. His company would be sorely missed by all; except most likely his ex-girlfriend Zara.

Seth, a guy called Ryan, and Thristan hung back as well, but it was common knowledge Seth would just be driving them to the shops to buy supplies for their traditional Friday night party. She would know, considering she'd been invited to many of them. Only the nature of the parties and her more introverted lifestyle kept her from attending. And to think it was only Thursday... was she missing something? Since when had guys become so organised?

Waiting on the last couple of people to turn up, Jay arched an eyebrow at Zaine and asked, "Really, Zaine? Quoting My Chemical Romance, now?"

"What can I say? Val's been getting through t' me."

Oh joy. Jay had a feeling it was going to be a long walk home.

* * *

"EBONY! AND III-VORY!"

"LIVED TOGETHER IN PERFECT HARMONY!"

"SOMETHING-SOMETHING...!"

"Will you faggots shut up?" Eva snorted, eyes narrowing on Zaine and Tyler.

Tyler looked suitably offended, whilst Zaine appeared to only be mock horrified. Jay couldn't exactly blame her harsh use of words: first of all, this was Eva who was talking. And Secondly, calling the pair of them tone deaf would be putting it extremely politely. It may have been purposeful, but it didn't make it any more pleasant. She supposed she should've just been thankful that Zaine had stopped going on about Dr. Death Defying; ranting and raving to any poor pedestrian who happened to pass them.

"Aww c'mon Eves! Sing with us!" Zaine grinned, practically bouncing up and down on the spot, yet somehow managing to continue moving forwards at the same time.

Where did he even get all this energy from?

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged," Tyler winked, though his tone was only light-hearted and joking.

Eva pulled a face crossed between Tyler's and Zaine's- one that was mock offended. She wasn't known for taking anyone's crap- especially males. When she had something to say, she said it, making her clash with the jocks that normally were part of Adrian's group. Hence, her and Tyler... always entertaining. They were almost like some kind of friendly rivals in a way; always taking the piss out of each other, always making smartass comments against the other. Their equally fast-thinking, coupled with Tyler's experience at smooth-talking and implying things and Eva's vicious and smart-mouthed tendencies, made for one hell of a storm. Together, they were an unstoppable force of chaos. People normally backed down when they had both Tyler and Eva on their case.

Too many guys made the mistake of thinking Eva was just another pretty face.

Thristan may have been one of them. Jay didn't think he had fully understood when his mates had warned him she was a fiesty one... and then he'd cheated on her with that slut Shannon. Jay would never forget the day when she'd found her previously thought to be invincible leader, on the verge of tears. To this day, Eva had decided that she hated all chicks by the name of Shannon. Based off all the Shannons Jay had met... she didn't exactly blame her.

"Like to see you try," she playfully sneered, gaze challenging.

"Is that a challenge?"

As if on cue, a groan passed through the rest of the group. Jay hid a smile, turning away slightly to tune out the rest of Eva's and Tyler's petty bickering. She was lucky to have such great friends: that she knew from primary school, when she'd had a rather limited group of friends that she hadn't liked all that much. "Friends" who had stabbed eachother in the back, and taken on a very "divide and conquer" kind of attitude. Even one friend who hadn't liked Jay very much, because she reached a point where she refused to let her walk all over her anymore. Yep. She was lucky, alright. But more importantly, she was thankful. Not that she could've done much worse than her primary school mates, but the ones she had now were by far an improvement, despite all the flaws they had. They were still more than she felt she deserved.

Just as she was beginning to turn, she thought she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Was that a jet flying so close the neighbourhood? Surely not. They'd had no record of military ever going for test flights around this area...

Despite feeling slightly unsettled, she did her best to merely shrug it off. She was probably just overthinking things. As usual. There was still a nagging doubt in the back of her mind however, a small voice that was plainly impossible to ignore, insisting that she'd seen it somewhere before. That it was, daresay, familiar. But that was crazy, right? She'd only seen it from a distance. And all jets looked the same, anyway (to her, at least). How could it possibly look "familiar"?

...Right?

* * *

**This was just something I chucked together at 3.30 in the morning: I really need to get back into writing, and I only have the faintest of ideas as to where I'm going with this. Care to join me on my random rollercoaster ride?**

**This was also a chapter of big, fat, nothing. Other than setting the stage for one of the main characters.**


End file.
